sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Nancy Morris
]] Name: Nancy Morris Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: PC gaming, soccer, biology Appearance: Nancy is one of the taller girls in her grade, standing at 5'10" and weighing 149 pounds. She has a slim body with a bit of muscle from playing soccer, mostly in her legs. Her smooth, slightly tanned skin is lightly dotted with freckles. Her straight brown hair falls to her shoulders, and has blonde highlights. She has a round face, on which rests two wide brown eyes, a small nose, and a pair of thin lips. Nancy keeps any make-up she wears to a minimum, usually a bit of blush or lipstick. Nancy tends to dress in boyish clothes, usually putting on a t-shirt with a button-up shirt or a vest, as well as jeans or shorts. On the rare occasion she wears a more feminine outfit, many consider her beauty to shine. However, she usually reserves these outfits for special occasions. On the day she was chosen for the Program, she was wearing a blue square-patterned button-up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, a pair of jeans, and her favorite red sneakers. Biography: Rowan Morris was a herpetologist hailing from Tallahassee, Florida, who left for Milwaukee, Wisconsin for six months with a research group. It was there that he met Abigail Ryan, a humble woman who worked in a flower shop. Rowan and Abigail got to know each other better over the six-month period, and when his research was over he moved to Milwaukee permanently, and married Abigail a year and a half later. Nancy Morris was born two years later. Nancy is the older of two children, with little sister Stephanie arriving three years after Nancy. Nancy has a good relationship with all members of her family. She gets along really well with her parents, talking with them about a variety of subjects, such as biology and soccer. She is also great friends with her younger sister, since they share a love of soccer. Nancy's early life was average. She had a friendly nature, willing to talk to anyone who listen, and playing games with the other girls in her grade. One of her closer friends in elementary school was Cathy. Cathy was a new student in her school, and Nancy, enthusiastic about meeting someone new, greeted herself at the first opportunity. Cathy, being rather friendly herself, quickly got along with Nancy and they became close friends. In third grade, Cathy invited Nancy over to her house with a couple of other friends. Cathy's older brother had brought out some of his video for the group to play. Nancy immediately took a liking to it, enthusiastically playing the game when it was her turn. That night, when she returned home, she immediately begged her parents for the same video game system that Cathy's brother had. They agreed, and soon she was playing video games whenever her parents allowed. As Nancy grew older, she discovered another facet of video games: PC gaming. Soon she was playing games with people all over the country, although she always made time to play with her offline friends. Something else grew in Nancy as she played: a competitive spirit. She kept this to a minimum when hanging out with friends, but online it was there with her in full force. In fifth grade, Nancy walked in on her family watching a game of soccer on the television. Curious, Nancy sat and watched the remainder of the game. Nancy had never seen such an exciting activity before, and she wanted to try playing a game of soccer herself. A couple of her sporty friends invited her to play a casual game, and Nancy soon fell in love with the sport. In high school she joined the soccer team and soon became one of the better players on the team. It was in eighth grade that Nancy learned terrible news. Cathy was moving away from Milwaukee because her parents had gotten a job in California. Nancy nearly burst into tears, but promised Cathy that they would stay in touch over the Internet. Even with the barrier of a couple thousand miles, yhey kept in constant contact, sharing stories of high school, new friends, activities, and so forth. Nancy performs well in school, getting mostly As with the occasional B. She behaves well in class, trying to pay attention to whatever information is being spewed out. Nancy always looked up to her father and strived to be like him. Her favorite subjects in school are the sciences, especially biology, and she hopes to one day be a microbiologist. On the other hand, Nancy's least favorite subject is English. Although she manages to get decently good grades in English, she finds it boring, and it is the class where she get the lowest marks. Personality-wise, Nancy is a laid-back easygoing individual. She has no problems making friends at school, and has always tried talking to people to get to know them. She is a tomboy, eschewing things keeping up with fashions and shopping in favor of playing soccer or video games. She prefers to hang out with guys, mostly because of her interests. Although her family is rather well off, she is rather humble, and tries to be welcoming and inclusive to everyone. Advantages: Nancy’s easygoing and friendly nature means that she will be able to make and keep any alliances. She has an above-average stamina and speed because of her interest in soccer. Disadvantages: Nancy has the tendency to trust people, and thus she can be easily fooled by someone trying to take advantage of her. Her competitive spirit may skew her decisions, and she may end up competing with the wrong person. Designated Number: Female Student #9 ---- Designated Weapon: Cheese Grater Conclusion: F09 is another that seems to lack the mindset needed to be sufficiently ruthless to be a winner in the Program. The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Remained in a Danger Zone Collected Weapons: Cheese Grater (assigned weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nancy, in chronological order. Program V2 *Wash Away *Listenlistenlisten! *All Grey, All Done *Opt Out Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nancy Morris. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I wasn’t a big fan of Nancy. It seemed like she had more potential for development from Brigid and Emily’s deaths, but she only got a few posts after that point. I also wasn’t a big fan of the death, since the hallucination bits weren’t foreshadowed at all prior to that point, and there was nothing in her narrative to suggest she had really snapped. -baconCategory:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program